the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mockingbird's Song Wiki
The wiki of the 8th edition of the reddit text-based Iron Throne RP. Discover characters, lore, history, and more. Hello and welcome! This is the official wiki of the 8th iteration of the Iron Throne RP subreddit, a collaborative writing experience set in George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire universe. This wiki details the lore, characters, and story of our 8th Edition. StateofWesteros.jpg|State of Westeros|link=State of Westeros|linktext="The diverse realms that bow down before the Iron Throne..." Essos.jpeg|State of Essos|link=State of Essos|linktext="The most powerful and wealthy cities in the Known World..." Wars.jpg|Wars and Battles|link=Wars and Battles|linktext="When hearts grow bold and steel yearns for blood, conflict will surely follow..." Wadim-kashin-mediaval-battlefield.jpg|The Dornish-Triarchy War|link=The Dornish-Triarchy War|linktext="Death comes from across the sea, striking down lowborn, noble and royal alike..." Welcome to the Iron Throne Roleplay Wikia All pages on the wiki are open for editing, and any help you are willing to provide is appreciated. We pride ourselves on an active and involved community, using our many and diverse skills to make this story the best it can be. If you have any questions feel free to ask an admin, or hop on discord to chat with us in real time. A forewarning to all players: this wiki and the roleplay it belongs to both contain spoilers to the ASOIAF series and the television show. It is not required that you have read or watched either, but if you wish to keep the details of their plots a surprise you may wish to avoid certain pages. Though this iteration takes place in an alternate universe, spoilers are still lurking in the shadows... Please keep in mind the RP Rules at all times: * You are not permitted to use out-of-character knowledge in your role playing (in-character interaction). This is a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Pressuring, coercing, dissuading, or persuading other players to alter or revise their characters' decisions is strictly prohibited. This is also a form of metagaming, and we do not tolerate it. * Respect your roleplaying peers, especially in OOC settings. * Graphic content of a violent or sexual nature must be reasonably and responsibly written. Apply NSFW tags, or your post will be removed. * Violent or sexual content involving more than one player must be consensual. Physically harming, restraining, or killing another player or men under their command requires OOC consent or mod approval. * Controlling someone else's character requires their OOC consent. Regulations * OOC plans of action - to be clear, OOC plans of actions are different than OOC consent - do not override IC interactions or consequences. If you planned to have some kind of interaction with another player, but are foiled by some other event/interaction, then you either have to adjust or move on. * In relation to the previous regulation, do not hold up the community for the sake of an OOC plan of action. This directly violates our second rule - respect your peers - by selfishly restricting the RP of others for your own gain or entertainment. Moderator or Common Man intervention will be the appropriate response. * OOC consensus - an agreement between all involved parties to resolve a situation or event - is highly encouraged. In the absence of consensus, please use the relevant game mechanics and/or make an appeal to the moderators. With all of that said, have fun! If you're feeling lost, visit our ITRP Community Site. Featured Article King Petyr I Baelish, First of his Name, was King of Westeros from 303 AC to 331 AC. Voted in during the Great Council of 303 AC, Petyr was responsible for many feats during his life, let alone his kingship. In the North he was known for aiding House Stark in it's time of need, and defending the realm against the Long Night. In the south he exiled the Faith Militant and served as Master of Coin for many years. Through guile, he would win the vote in the Great Council and land himself the highest seat in Westeros. Read more... Latest activity Category:Meta